vtmbfandomcom-20200223-history
Hot Stripper Assassin Action!
|Type = Side Quest |Prerequisite = |Next quest = B Rated Writer }} Acquisition Upon entering the strip club Vesuvius, proceed to the bar area to speak to the red haired vampire, the proprietor Velvet Velour. She will ask to speak to you in private in the VIP Room upstairs. There she will reveal that she needs the Fledgling to perform a task for her: eliminate a former employee, a hunter who has been posing as a stripper in order to observe the vampires of Hollywood. Velvet forced her to leave the Vesuvius and she has since begun working at the Sin Bin across the street under the name of "Chastity". While Velvet requires the death of Chastity, she also asks that no innocent lives be taken during the mission. Walkthrough * Note: A Lockpicking skill of 6 is needed for the Manager's Office, dressing room, and change machine. After speaking to Velvet, go to the Sin Bin. There, speak to Flynn Boyle if you have not done so already, and he will disclose that Chastity is in the peep show downstairs. Take the back stairway downstairs to the basement. There the player will find the locked Manager's office, the locked dressing room, a bathroom and a private room, and three peep show booths. A change machine stands in the corner. The left booth and the right booth are occupied by patrons and the middle booth is empty. Basic strategy The strategy encouraged by the mechanics of the quest is to force the patrons to leave before confronting Chastity, and to do this by disabling the change machine and locking the windows of the booths. The patron on the left will frequently add change to his booth but the patron on the right (who is mainly watching Chastity) will do so only after long periods of time. The player may wish to wait for the right patron to use the change machine once and spend his cash before taking further action, as he may otherwise be able to use the change machine and booth even if they have been disabled. Once the right patron has spent his cash, break into the change machine and remove the cash. Then enter the Manager's office and use the computer. Access the peep show windows using the password that is written on the paper in the private room: "sinner." Lock the windows. This will trigger a cutscene in which the left patron will become angry and leave. The right patron will also. * Note: The right patron may be glitched in that he may never leave the booth for change, and even with the window locked he may not leave either. In this case the alternate strategies below may be useful. * Note: If an innocent is slain it will cause a loss of humanity. Once the patrons have left, the door to the stage in the dressing room can be unlocked. The other stripper, Kerri, may be able to be spoken with and told to go to the "pleasure palace" (the private room) for safety. If not spoken to she will panic and flee to safety. Chastity can then be confronted. She will charge the player with a Katana. Once she has been slain, report to Velvet. In speaking with Velvet, if a patron was slain the quest will still be complete, but she will be gravely disappointed and it will impact her relationship with the Fledgling. In speaking to Velvet again, she will initiate the quest B Rated Writer. Alternate strategies Another possible strategy is to enter the middle booth immediately without disabling anything or picking any door locks. Add $5 to the machine to open the window. Chastity may see the player there and rush from the stage into the hall, while the patrons are safely within their booths and Kerri is still on stage. Chastity can then be eliminated in the hallway with no loss of innocent life. * Note: This strategy does not work every time and may be the result of being, by sheer chance, within Chastity's view when opening the window, triggering her attack. Still another strategy is to simply enter the right booth and drink a small portion of the patron's blood when his window is closed, thereby stunning him. There is no loss of humanity. Then empty the change machine and lock the windows of the booth. When the second patron leaves, confront Chastity with no loss of innocent life. A very safe alternative, is if you are a Tremere or Ventrue. It's possible to simply walk in and use Suicide on her. This successfully completes the objective, spares innocent lives, and is untraceable back to the player. A final alternative method is to enter the middle booth, fire a single shot from any firearm, retreat into the private room and kill Chastity there, thus sparing all innocent lives. Console Controls Strategy If the alternate strategies still don't work for you, you may have to resort to console controls. Go into the debug menu (the default key is "~") and type in "G.Sin_Sound = 0". This will prevent the killing from being too loud. After this, type in "notarget" to make yourself invisible to NPCs and "noclip" to walk through walls (so you can get to the stage). Once you are onstage, type "noclip" into the debug menu again to disable the feature, making it easier to attack. Start attacking Chastity however you choose until you've killed her. After she is dead, go into the debug menu and type in "noclip" again to reenable the feature and exit the stage. When you've exited the stage, type both "notarget" and "noclip" into the debug menu to disable both features and return the game to its original state. If the player only kills Chastity, there will be no loss of innocent lives. Quest Log Items * Money Envelope of $150 from change machine * Fancy Watch in Manager's office Navigation es:¡Trabajo caliente: asesino de stripper! Category:Side Quests Category:Quests